Some Time, Same Place
by bttf4444
Summary: As the McFlys go on another family trip, they find a mysterious log cabin. After a lightning storm, the log cabin acts as a nexus between the years 1986 and 2016. This occurs in the Almanac Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

**Author's Note: Some of the conversation that takes place in this chapter alludes to a future story, which I'll probably start by January.**

_August 22, 1986  
1:00 PM PDT_

Calvin McFly smiled at his twin, Marty - as the two stepped out of the family car. They had just arrived at Sunnyside Lake Resort, which was near Los Angeles. He really had a good feeling about the family trip. The scenery was so beautiful, and the air smelled very fresh. More importantly, though, he loved the idea of his family being together.

"Family" really was a lovely word. It was something that many people rather seemed to take for granted. Calvin sighed to himself, as he thought of how he hadn't always had a "real" family. It certainly was a great feeling, belonging to a genuine family!

"Thank you for taking us on this trip," gushed Calvin. "I can actually see that Dave has loosened up, a little. I mean, we might all be adults - but it's sure still nice to take some family trips. Anyway, it's not like I got to take many of them - as I was growing up."

"We understand, pumpkin," George replied, softly. "It really makes me feel sad, too - thinking that my children are all grown up. It's been almost a year, since Dave moved out. Anyway, you kids simply feel free to look around. It nice to have your girlfriends join us, as well. After all, they most certainly are an extended part of the family."

"That's quite right, honey," added Lorraine, kissing her husband. "Anyway, kids, feel free to look around - but don't go too far. Tonight, your dad is simply planning to grill some bacon cheeseburgers - which I know is your favourite. You all have fun, kids!"

"We will, Mom and Dad," replied Marty, excitedly. Turning to his twin, he added, "The girls said that they'd be a little busy. We promised to meet them at the lake, though." With a sigh, he added, "Isn't the scenery beautiful? I have a feeling that we're in..."

"... for one rather exciting week," Calvin finished, laughing. As Marty simply nodded, he continued, "When we get older, I just plan on taking a lot of family trips - with our future children. I'd love to do, at least, one family trip... every summer. We could go together, in fact. You and your family... with me and my family. How's that sound?"

"That'd be so awesome," agreed Marty. "As I recall, when we took that trip to 2006, you had twin sons - and they were rather the same age... as my son. Not only that, but they also resembled him. They could pass for triplets, in fact. It's a great idea!"

"I can hardly believe this!" Calvin exclaimed. "I mean, we're actually on _another_ family trip! Y'know, this is just shaping up to be a great summer. In fact, this has got to be the best summer I've had. It's really been so long! This is so... so awesome!"

"This is certainly exciting," Marty agreed, cheerfully. "I've sure enjoyed spending time at Oak Ridge Lodge. This place really seems just as lovely, though. I'm quite glad that Doc, Chris, and the women recommended Sunnyside Lake Resort. If even Clara really enjoyed... Actually, it really looks as if Clara has come to adjust nicely to the future."

"I'm sure it really must've freaked her out, though," laughed Calvin, "when we all kept de-aging. As much as I did enjoy being a kid, for a few days - it's very nice to go back to being eighteen. I certainly can remember how you and I kept of fighting, though."

"Yeah, I really kept accusing you of being a copycat," Marty replied, sheepishly. "Of course, we both kept insisting that our names were Martin Seamus McFly - which, at the time, that _was_ what you were called. Remember how our girlfriends..."

"Well, what about us?" asked Jennifer Parker, as she and her cousin ran up. "Oh, you really must be talking about that... that experiment. At least, Sarah and I really knew each other - being as we're cousins. We quite had yet to meet you, though. At five, I guess we were scared of boys. We felt that, uh, all boys liked pushing around girls."

"I feel real embarrassed, now," added Sarah Parker, "remembering that. Even at five, you boys were quite nice. It's just too bad that we didn't go back to our proper years, as well. I could just think of the few things that I'd like to change, from my childhood."

"I'm just not so sure there's much that I could've done," lamented Calvin, "had I gone back to my proper year, especially if it quite means returning to... Well, you know. In fact, that would've been my worst nightmare. Our experience was quite interesting."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Sarah murmured, as she placed her arm around Calvin. "I forgot all about that. I didn't mean to dredge up terrible memories. Y'know, this is simply so new to me. I mean, time travel... and alternate realities. After all, it sure does seem a little weird. It's also very strange to think that, in a sense, you guys are the same person."

"Well, not exactly," Jennifer countered. "They've both had very different pasts. Their experiences have just helped to shape them into the kind of people that they are. It's the whole 'nature vs nurture' argument. It's just best to not think of them, that way."

"Oh, I didn't mean any harm," Sarah replied, blushing. "It's just... Well, never mind! It sure is wonderful, though. Your parents are just accepting, and we... Well, you really know those horror stories... about evil in-laws? We won't have to worry about that!"

"You've got that right," Jennifer replied, smiling. "Apparently, according to Marty, his mother used to not be as accepting of me... in the original timeline. It's very hard for me to imagine, though. After all, we've simply always had a real nice relationship - as _I_ remember it. She even invited me to go to Wishing Well Resort, with them."

"I thought that was so sweet," gushed Sarah. "Of course, you were already planning to just spend that week... with my mother and me. Calvin wasn't a part of this world, yet - and... It feels more than a little strange, thinking of how things have changed."

"I just can't help envying you, Marty," Calvin commented, sighing. "It sounds like, last summer, you and your family had a very nice vacation. I really wish I could've been in that picture. I would also really like to go to Wishing Well Resort, one of these days."

"Yeah, it was an okay trip," Marty replied, shrugging. "We even went, in the original timeline. Remember me telling you that? In that timeline, it wasn't that fun. The only reason why we even bothered to go, in _that_ timeline, was because Linda called into a radio station - and, as a result, we won a family trip to Wishing Well Resort."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," Calvin replied, blushing. "It's a little amazing how, in both timelines, you guys took that same trip. I suppose it's just the self-preservation effect. Of course, I guess that picture really sort of worked as your... your gauge."

"The truth was, I didn't want to go," continued Marty. "I, very reluctantly, agreed to the idea - simply because... I guess I actually sort of hoped that... that, for just one week, we'd be a real family! I believed that one family trip could, magically, fix..."

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself," Calvin suggested, gently. "I can understand why you'd feel that way. I guess, all our lives, we both really wished for one thing. I sure know that feeling. Granted, your life wasn't as bad - but I'm really not so insensitive, as to believe that people who didn't have as bad as me have no right to complain."

"Thanks, buddy," Marty replied, softly. "It does quite help, though, that I remember _both_ pasts. Granted, it can get pretty confusing - but, within time, you actually do get used to it. Anyway, it's a family trip! We really should be having some fun!"

"I have the swimsuits," commented Jennifer, holding up her package. "Y'know, I feel so happy for Doc and Chris. It seems strange, though, thinking that Clara Clayton is the great-great-grandaunt of Jessica Hoffman. They really get along well, though."

"Imagine when both couples get married," Calvin pointed out, laughing. "The song I'm My Own Grandpa certainly comes to mind. If both couples also have children, it's sure going to make things even more complex." As the quartet stepped on trail, he added, "They mentioned something about having a double wedding. That sounds awesome!"

"Yeah, it sure does," agreed Sarah, smiling. "I'd rather love for the four of us to get married that way, as well. Our children would practically be double cousins. Doc and Clara wanted to marry, in just a couple of months. Jessica prefers to wait, though."

"The attitudes of the past were rather different," explained Jennifer. "Nowadays, we do more things to consider. That's actually a big part of why Marty and I don't plan to get hitched, until a few more years. Granted, we're all just barely into adulthood."

"In spite of our, uh, experience," replied Calvin, "I don't feel like I'm all too ready for adulthood. I mean, I wouldn't exactly want to go back to being eight - but I just feel that... Well, I don't want to give up the perks of being part of a family. I'm not quite sure if you've noticed, but Dave just seems more relaxed. It might be my influence."

"Yeah, maybe so," Marty replied, laughing. Pointing to something, he added, "Do you guys see that? It's a log cabin! What do you think that's simply doing, in the middle of the woods? I must, it seems so weird. The cabin is actually surrounded... by trees!"

"That is an interesting site," agreed Jennifer. "Y'know, maybe we should just go check it out. I can't imagine that anyone would live in a place like this. Basically, it's just right in the middle of nowhere! Think about it! There's not even a place to park your car."

Calvin was curious, as the quartet left the trail. He quite had a feeling that he, along with the others, would be in for more than they've simply bargained. He noticed that the cabin had a metal pole attached. Halfway down, he noticed that there was some welded metal - as if the pole was previously broken, and someone decided to fix it.


	2. Chapter 2

_August 22, 2016  
1:00 PM PDT_

Marty McFly Jr felt so ecstatic, as he ran to join his cousins: Alex and Mike. The three of them looked like triplets, and Alex and Mike were Marty Jr's closest friends. He just loved to spend time with them. He thought of how their fathers were also twins - and their mothers were double cousins. On family vacations, they were always together.

"Don't go too far, children," called out Jennifer. "We're planning to have some bacon cheeseburgers, for supper. I think it'd be very nice to cook things, the old-fashioned way. We'd like for you to be back here, by five. You'll remember that, won't you?"

"We will, Mom," called out Marty Jr. To his cousins, he added, "This simply continues to be one of my favourite vacation spots. Dad said that, uh, it was quite thirty years ago - when their family first came here. It was shortly after Dad and Uncle Calvin..."

"I sure wonder what all Dad's life was like," commented Mike, "before he was reunited with the family. Whenever I ask him, he never wants to talk about it. I guess it brings back, uh, some painful memories. Well, I guess it's best to just think on the positive. I feel so fortunate, having such a wonderful family. We certainly are one tight family."

"Isn't this so exciting, guys?" asked Marty Jr, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "I mean, legally, we're all adults - but this trip really brings out the kid in me! I simply enjoy the scenery. This sure proves that the technology hasn't completely taken over nature!"

"I see what you're saying," Alex replied, smiling. "Technology isn't all bad, of course - but it can be a pretty good feeling, getting in touch with nature. Of course, spending time with the family is also nice. It's also real nice... that our girlfriends could join us."

"You both are so lucky," Mike commented, sighing. "I mean, I don't have anyone. It's not the end of the world, granted. Still, I really can't help but feel a little... left out. I understand that I shouldn't be so selfish. It's just that... To be honest, I sort of wish that it could be... be just us. Marlene's dating Mike Hartford, so I'm the only one..."

"Chin up, Mike," urged Marty Jr. "We're just barely adults. You'll really have plenty of time to find yourself a girl. Some people don't quite find their matches, until they're in mid-twenties. Just don't sweat it, Mike. We'll still have plenty of fun. I promise you."

"What's happening here?" asked Stephanie Stebbs, as she and her twin ran up. "Oh, I guess Mike's feeling insecure. Y'know, Mike, we're all very good friends - and I'd never dream of making you feel left out. Stacy and I are fond of you - as a friend, that is."

"Steph is very right, Mike," added Stacy. "Just hang in there. We all have our whole lives ahead of us. You're truly a wonderful person - and I'm pretty sure that, one of these days, you'll simply be able to find your match. Just because we're dating your brother and your cousin, it really doesn't mean that we don't also care about you."

"Thanks for the encouragement, girls," Mike replied, managing a small smile. "I guess I really should stop fretting. Still, I feel like the odd one out - as I'm the only one on this trip, who doesn't have match. Still, I guess... Perhaps, I _am_ being too insecure."

"Well, Mike," suggested Marty Jr, as he hated for his cousin to feel bad. "Don't think of us as couples, okay? Right now, we're all just hanging out... as a bunch of rather close friends. I was thinking that we could, uh, go swimming. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Yeah, okay, sure," Mike replied, nervously. Just as the group stepped onto the trail, he added, "Well, I can just hear the birds chirping. It really feels nice, just having the soft breeze blowing all over you. I suppose I should just try to enjoy our vacation. In fact, I have many fond memories of this place. I remember being real young, and..."

"Hey, Mike," suggested Alex. "I think that, just for this afternoon... Well, let's just all pretend as though... as though we're young children. Granted, it certainly feels very nice - being out of school. We won't have to put up with Jeb Strickland, anymore."

"He really sounds like a nasty old man," commented Stephanie. "I still remember how, Marty, you wanted to attend our school. Alex wanted to join, too. I guess even Mike did. I won't lie. We had many good times, but the schoolwork was often very tough."

"He sure takes after his grandfather," explained Marty Jr. "When my parents went to school, Steven Strickland was just as hard on them. It just seems to run in the family. I was told that, during the days of the Old West, James Strickland was a marshall. He probably just ruled the county with an iron fist, if he's anything like his descendants."

"He was a police officer," Mike correctly, gently, "not a king... or a dictator. He would still be bound under the federal and state laws, over what all he could do. I mean, he couldn't exactly throw anyone in jail - just because the person looked at him funny."

"Mad Dog Tannen shot him, though," added Alex. "I think his real name was Buford. If you think _Griff_ Tannen is quite bad... Well, his ancestor was an _outlaw_ - and he'd actually just shoot anyone. Anyone who dared to cross him... or get in his way."

"I think he actually shot people, just for thrills," Marty Jr suggested, emphatically. "He didn't even _need_ a reason. I think one could remain as inconspicuous as possible, and simply blend in with the crowd. Yet, I doubt that it'd quite make you entirely safe. I certainly would hate to live in that era. Of course, you wouldn't have any of the..."

"... modern technology?" finished Stephanie, smiling. Marty Jr nodded, as he certainly couldn't imagine giving up the modern comforts and conveniences. "Yeah, it'd be quite tough for me. I don't even like wearing dresses to church. I can't began to imagine..."

"You really don't like dresses, do you?" Stacy asked, laughing. "Well, it does seem like some of the clothes of the time would be... pretty uncomfortable. I'd also rather miss listening to rock music. Granted, I wouldn't miss the rap crap, but I'd certainly feel..."

"That's why I simply wish I could be an '80s teen," Marty Jr commented, sighing. "My parents really are real lucky to have come of age, during that decade. Even some of the older adults act like... like I have no right to enjoy Huey Lewis and The News. Of course, my parents are happy. Still, why should my age really restrict my right to..."

"They maybe just want something to bitch and moan about," suggested Mike. "On the plus side, it does look like rock and roll is really becoming more popular... Well, I simply can't say that rap ever will go away. Then, again, I'm not sure if even disco really..."

"Well, the '80s does have some great music," replied Alex. "I can't exactly say that I'd want to live there, though. I mean, we've simply gone a long way - even though, I do disagree about the abolishment of lawyers. That might soon be overturned, thouigh."

"Yeah, as much as people like to rag on lawyers," Stacy replied, "I think that it was a pretty big mistake, abolishing them. No, I don't think that criminals should be allowed to run the steets. On a positive note, I'm actually rather happy with the abolishment of capital punishment. Still, there is the big risk of innocent people being locked up."

"That doesn't sound so good," Mike commented, shaking his head. "I've heard several reports about innocent people... who've spent many years in jail. To really make such matters worse, many were actually from before the days of rejuvenation overhauls."

"Even _with_ rejuvenation overhauls," Alex added, sighing, "it's simply still a major disgrace to humanity. I see what you mean, though. The rejuvenation overhauls are really about the most practical inventions, since... since the invention of the wheel!"

"Yeah, really," agreed Marty Jr, "as it actually does extend life spans. That's probably about the useful of the modern inventions. Certainly more so, than the hoverboards - as nice as _they_ really are. I'm not very sure of what to make of the whole 'thumb print' thing, though. I actually don't like that, uh, just anyone can find out who I am."

"The whole 'thumb print' thing comes in real handy," pointed out Stephanie. "It's sure nice to not have to carry around credit or debit cards. Granted, there sure are a few drawbacks. I mean, we have thumb bandits - and there's also the issue of privacy."

"I see what you mean, Steph," agreed Marty Jr, nodding. Stopping short, he added, "Hey, everyone, look! Is that a... It really looks just like log cabin! I'm really not sure of what. Don't you guys think that it's a... a very impractical place, for a log cabin."

"It sure _does_ look impractical," Alex agreed, scrutinizing the cabin. "It's simply in the middle of the woods, it's some distance from the trail, and it's... That cabin really appears to be... surrounded with trees!" After a brief pause, he continued, "I'd sure like to check the cabin out, if you don't mind. I admit that the cabin looks real nice."

"Do you think it could be from..." Marty Jr began to ask. "Well, are you sure that this is really a good idea? I mean, someone might live there - and we'd be trespassing. At least, I don't think that we should step inside. Well, I admit that I am rather curious."

"I, for one, really can't imagine anyone living in that place," Alex commented, shaking his head. "I'll admit that it can really be nice, for vacations. Still, does that place even have a washroom? This might've just been built, sometime during the 19th Century."

Marty Jr just shrugged, as he and the others ran to the cabin. He also rather couldn't imagine living there. While the exterior looked aesthetically pleasing, it would be quite impractical to call "home". Still, he was curious to see what the interior would look like. He then noticed that there was a metal pole, which was simply attached to the cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

_August 22, 1986  
4:00 PM PDT_

Lisa Jung sighed to herself, as she simply stepped into the cabin. She wasn't sure if it was legal to be making her home in an abandoned cabin. It really wasn't even all that practical. Still, it's not as though she could actually afford to buy a house. She wasn't even quite eighteen - and, just recently, she ran away from her last foster home.

Her last set of foster parents were verbally abusive - and she was real sick of living in a household, where she really wasn't loved. Much of her money had gone into buying coloured contacts, as well as styling and dying her hair - as to just not be recognized.

As she stepped into the cabin, she sure felt horrified. She saw two boys and two girls, who quite appeared be about her age. Would they think of turning her into the police? She opted to use the "Jane Poe" alias, when she applied for delivering newspapers.

After taking a closer look, she realized that the boys looked a lot like Michael J Fox! As she scrutinized the girls, they also looked familiar! She couldn't think of where she saw them, though. She supposed she couldn't just blame the group, for being curious. She just hoped that nobody else would discover the cabin, as it was very well out of sight.

"I'm, uh, sorry," one of the boys said, rather nervously. "We didn't... Well, we were just taking a walk - and, uh, we caught sight of the cabin. We really didn't mean any harm. We were just... Well, this really seemed like a weird place... to build a cabin."

"I'm, uh, Lisa Jung," Lisa replied, nervously. As the words came out, she really felt like kicking herself. Why had she given them her real name? "I'm, uh... Please, don't tell... I mean, don't let anyone know that I'm staying here. I just have nowhere else to go."

"Lisa Jung?" one of the girls asked, quietly. Glancing at the other girl, she added, "The name sounds a little familiar to me." As the other girl nodded, she continued, "We, uh, would like to help you out. I think I might've seen you before. I'm Jennifer Parker, and this is my cousin. She's Sarah. These are our boyfriends, Marty and Calvin McFly."

Lisa suddenly recognized both names. She remembered being quite close to a pair of cousins, whose names were Jennifer and Sarah Parker. It sure was nearly ten years ago. After she moved away, they even wrote - until she really lost touch with them.

"It's nice to, uh, meet you," Lisa replied, nervously. "It's been so long. The last time I knew you guys, we were still so young. It's strange to think that we're older. In fact, my life hasn't exactly been happy. Two years ago, my mother died. Since then, I..."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jennifer commented, as she embraced Lisa. "We could, uh... Well, we'd simply want to help you out. There's simply no reason, uh, why you should remain in this little cabin. You could, uh, maybe stay with one of us - until you're quite able to afford your own place. Even if you weren't our old friend, we'd still like to..."

"It'll be another two weeks," Lisa explained, quietly, "until I turn eighteen. As I'm still a minor, I'm quite afraid that they'll send me back - or that I'll be forced to go to another foster home. Granted, most weren't so bad. The last I stayed at, though, was awful!"

"I'm sorry to hear that," one of the boys commented, softly. "I actually didn't have a good life, myself. It simply wasn't even a year ago, when I... I was reunited with my twin... and the rest of my family. Something is very wrong... with the foster care..."

"Most weren't all too bad," Lisa replied, softly. "Well, I do have some snacks - if you'd all like to stay here... and visit. It'd be very nice, to live in a real house. It'd simply be best, though, to wait until I turn eighteen. By then, I'll no longer really be under their guardianship. It's only two weeks away. I'd simply rather stay here, than have to..."

"We quite understand, Lisa," replied the other boy, gently. "Earlier this year, we met another girl. She was a foster child, and she was simply unhappy with her family. We were able to reunite her with her mother, though. We'd love to help you out, too."

oooooooooo

After leaving the cabin, Jennifer really couldn't get the thought of her old friend from her mind. She thought back, ever so fondly, to the days of their youth. It was a little from before she and her parents moved to Hill Valley. She also really had yet to meet Marty. Not too long ago, she and the others had reverted to being eight years old.

"Y'know, Jenn," commented Sarah, "we even mentioned Lisa, a few times. It feels so weird, remembering everything about the incident. It felt so weird, going back to our childhood. Now, just a few weeks later, we end up running into a friend from our..."

"I rather know what you mean, Sarah," Jennifer replied, stunned. "We really couldn't recognize our boyfriends, because... Well, they _weren't_ our boyfriends. It quite seems..." Jennifer looked up, as she noticed... "Rain clouds! I really can't believe it!"

"Yeah, I think it's going to rain," Sarah replied, quietly. "We'd quite better get back to our cabin, soon. They did announce, on the radio, that it's be raining. We really don't want to get stuck." After looking around, she added, "Y'know, I'm feeling raindrops. I think we'd... It's already starting to sprinkle. I heard that this is gonna last, all night."

"Perfect," muttered Marty, as he glanced around. "Just perfect. This is our very first day of being at Sunnyside Lake Resort, and it's already raining. So much for 'it never rains in Southern California'! They're even predicting thunder and lightning. It's a..."

"This isn't exactly my favourite kind of weather, either," Calvin replied, gently. "It just brings back real horrible memories, and... Well, earlier this year, I told you that story. Y'know, the one about being caught in an abandoned building? Thinking of that is..."

"Just look on the bright side, Cal," suggested Sarah, as she squeezed her boyfriend's shoulder. "We're away from all the pollution, aren't we? I'm sure not going to pretend that I know just how awful that world was. From what I've seen, Biff Tannen actually doesn't seem too bad. Granted, he has a bit of a bad attitude. Still, I understand..."

"It's because Dad keeps him in check," explained Calvin. "When my twin went back to 1955, he really made a difference. Since we took the almanac away... Well, he really has no choice... but to just suck it up. He still appears to harbour some resentment."

"Oh, I see what you're saying," Sarah replied, thoughtfully. To Jennifer, she added, "It really must be a small world, eh?" Jennifer nodded and smiled. "She just seems to be... Well, she seems to be so unhappy. I remember how her mother was so nice."

"Yeah, she was," Jennifer replied, as tears filled her eyes. While Lisa was every bit as friendly as she remembered, her old friend didn't seem to be very perky and cheerful. Oh, Lisa still had a sense of humour - and Lisa actually had an outward appearence of being happy. Still, she saw inside her friend - and saw that Lisa was rather troubled.

oooooooooo

Lisa was listening to her portable radio, as she was trying hard to block out the sound of rain and thunder. She never liked thunderstorms - and, in fact, she felt scared. It'll most likely seem like a long night - as they were predicting rain, until about sunrise. In fact, it was almost sunset. It was really one of the drawbacks of staying in the cabin.

She felt a sense of nostalgia, as she thought of her old friends. She really longed for the happier days, when her mother was still alive. She just wished, ever so badly, to bring her mother back to life. Tears filled her eyes, as she simply missed her mother.

Her thoughts turned to the twins, Calvin and Marty. They even sounded like Michael J Fox! It sure felt nice, meeting a pair of very compassionate boys. It was too bad, she thought, that they already had girlfriends. The boys have just made her feel at ease.

She crawled into her sleeping bag, as she decided to try getting some sleep. While she wished to have a bed, this would have to do. At least, she did have a pillow. She quite enjoyed the independence, as well. Her friends have really promised to not let anyone know about her presence. She wished that she couldn't meet the rest of their families.

She glanced at her bicycle, which was her only means of transportation. She couldn't afford a car. In fact, she simply didn't even have a driver's licence. At least, this was Southern California. The winters would be rather mild, so she'd be fairly comfortable.

Two weeks shouldn't be too long to wait. Still, her friends would be here for just one week. She didn't have a telephone, and she didn't even have an address. She really wondered how they'd be able to contact her. They lived quite a long distance away.

She rather wondered what Hill Valley was like. She never even heard of the town, but her friends told her that it was in the northern part of the state, closer to Sacramento and San Francisco. She just wouldn't mind moving that far. Granted, she'd really have to get used to colder winters. Still, she'd be living among a bunch of caring friends.

As Lisa was almost about to drift off to sleep, an especially loud blast suddenly jolted her wide awake. She wished that she asked her friends to stay. That way, she really wouldn't feel so alone. She felt a twinge of envy, as her friends had loving families.

Lisa suddenly noticed a strange sight, as she ran to one of the windows. She noticed that the pole was lit up, as if it was struck by lightning. She felt some tremors. It was rather frightening, as she was afraid of electrocution. The tremors finally stopped.

As Lisa glanced around the room, she just gave a huge sigh of relief. She seemed to be alive. It certainly was a rather scary experience, but she had a feeling that she'd be fine. She simply decided to crawl back into her sleeping bag. It certainly would be hard, sleeping through the thunder and lightning. Still, she had nothing else to do.


	4. Chapter 4

_August 22, 2016  
8:00 PM PDT_

"You are listening to KIRP," announced the voice from the radio, "playing the greatest hits from the seventies, the eighties, and the nineties." Lisa gasped, as she really had such a tough time believing what she heard. The year was only 1987, after all. As the radio station began to play a unfamiliar song, she wonder if she might be dreaming.

"Unless, of course, they meant the 1890s," muttered Lisa. It didn't make really sense, though, as the radio station was playing rock music. She began to wonder if she could be starting to imagine things. She sighed, as she flopped down onto her mattress.

She just closed her eyes, as her thoughts turned back to Jennifer and Sarah Parker - as well as that of Calvin and Marty McFly. She rather couldn't get over how much the McFly twins resembled Michael J Fox. She sure wished to learn more about the boys.

She really couldn't help but envy her old friends. Not only were their parents still alive, but they were also dating such cute young men. She started to wish that it was simply possible turn back time. She missed her mother so much, it actually hurt. It didn't quite seem to be fair, and she began to wonder why God felt it fit to take away her mother.

"And that was Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana," commented the disc jockey. "It sure seems rather tough to believe that over twenty years have passed, since Kurt Cobain of Nirvana had committed suicide - but the song is certainly still a legendary classic."

"What the hell?" muttered Lisa, as she could hardly believe what she was hearing. She really never heard of a group called Nirvana, and the song certainly didn't sound like it was recorded in the 1960s - which is what "twenty years ago" actually would've been.

"Up next is a real awesome classic from thirty years ago..." continued the disc jockey, as Lisa felt rather dazed. Thirty years ago would actually be the 1950s. However, the radio station just mentioned that the 1970s as the earliest era that they played songs from. Then again, they had also mentioned "the nineties". "... The Power of Love."

A smile spread across Lisa's face, as The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and The News came on the radio. It really happened to be amongst of her favourite songs. Still, the disc jockey had just stated that the song was actually a classic from thirty years ago!

Lisa glanced out the window, and noticed the rain shower appeared to be getting less intense. Perhaps, later on, she could really walk around the site - and see if she could locate her friends. In fact, she never was all that particularly fond of thunderstorms.

Lisa closed her eyes, as she decided that she'd simply try to get some sleep. Perhaps, the folks at the radio station were simply playing some sort of joke. As the music quite was enjoyable, though, she really felt no urge to change the station. With everything that she had endured, radio station pranksters actually were the least of her worries.

oooooooooo

"I really can't hardly believe this," groaned Mike, as he looked out the window. "I can't believe that we're having a thunderstorm. I mean, we just got here. I was just hoping that we could... Well, I simply had a craving for s'mores. The thing is, I hoped that we could sit around the campfire. This is such a bummer! Right on our first night here."

"Yeah, Mike, I know what you mean," Marty Jr replied, sighing. "I mean, I was sort of hoping that the sun might always be shining. It just seems so, uh, dreary. I guess we can turn on the radio, at least - and block out the sound of rain and thunder, a little."

"C'mon, you sourpusses!" protested Alex, laughing. "It's really not all bad! I mean, we wanted to get in touch with nature. Well, this is a part of nature. I just think you guys need to loosen up, a little. We could make this into a.... well, sort of an adventure."

"Alex is right," Stacy replied, as she placed her arm around her boyfriend. "This rather could be a lot of fun, in fact. I mean, we really could even walk in the rain - sort of like in that song by Rupert Holmes. Y'know, about pina coladas - and all that? I really think we should make the most out of the situation. We might be eighteen, now - but I..."

"Thank you for your support, Stacy," Alex replied, flashing a lopsided. "We'll have the rest of the week for roasting s'mores, I'm sure. Say, do you remember how we rather used to love splashing around in the rain. I mean, we sure used to have a lot of fun."

"Well, I'm not sure," Marlene protested, sighing. "We're simply not children, anymore - and I'm not sure if it really possible to... Well, I appreciate what you guys are saying - but it just seems... Nowadays, I actually have some sort of aversion to getting wet."

"You like to swim, though," pointed out Marty Jr, gently. "Then again, I suppose that's a little different. That's when you're in your bathing suit, and it really is more fun to be _in_ the water. You can float on your back, and... do that sort of stuff. Being stuck in the rain is quite different." Looking out, he added, "I think the rain is slowing down."

"Well, guys, how about we just put on our bathing suits?" suggested Alex. "That way, we don't have to worry about getting our regular clothes wet. We could check out the cabin, some more. Let's just give it a try, at any rate. It might really be a lot of fun."

"Not meaning to be a sourpuss," Marlene commented, softly, "but why don't you guys go without me? I'd really like to write a letter to Mike. Hartford, that is. I quite wish he could've come along - but I guess he was gonna spend the week with his grandma."

"You really do love Mike Hartford, don't you?" Marty Jr asked, as he flashed a lopsided smile. It still felt odd to think of his older sister having a serious boyfriend. Still, he was happy for her. "I'd certainly love to check out more of that cabin, Alex. I must say, it's a rather curious sight. I really wonder how many of the patrons even know about it."

oooooooooo

Later on, when the thunderstorm had settled down, Lisa just felt like taking a walk. It felt quite nice to see his old friends, Jennifer and Sarah. She realized that they never told her where they were staying. Perhaps, she would just run into them - or find out where they were staying. She hope that she could trust her friends with her secret.

The folks at the radio station appeared to be quite intent on acting as in the year was 2017, but she decided not to worry about it. She rather was more than a little curious about some of the unfamiliar songs, though - and why she never before heard them.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of footsteps. It really sounded as if some people were approaching her cabin. She began to feel nervous, as she was hoping to not be found there. She hated to be sent to another foster home, with a set of uncaring "parents".

Lisa's eyes grew wide, as she could hardly believe what she saw. Was it quite possible for Marty and Calvin to have a triplet? If so, might that triplet simply be available? She really felt shocked to see the brunette twins, though. What happened to Jennifer and Sarah? As if she hadn't already dealt with enough strangeness with the radio station.

"Oh, hello," commented one of the triplets. He rather seemed to not recognize her, so she wondered if it was the triplet that she hadn't previously met. "It's quite a pleasure to meet you. I'm Marty McFly. Junior, that is. These are my cousins, Alex and Mike."

"Cousins?" Lisa asked, weakly. She actually felt as if she was about to faint. She could simply recall that the names of the twins were Calvin and Marty. Yet, Marty - who, for some reason, didn't appear to remember her - introduced others were Alex and Mike.

"I can see that you looked surprised," commented of the other triplets - _cousins_ - gently. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking. We look like triplets. We really do get that a lot! Believe it or not, though - we really are cousins. Our fathers happen to be twins - which, I suppose, helps. Mike and I are only three days older than Marty, as well."

"We're also double cousins," added the third boy, as he stared into Lisa's eyes. "Close to it, at any rate. Our mothers are double cousins, and our fathers are twins - so, the thing is, I think we could also qualify as double cousins. Anyway, what's you name?"

"I'm, uh, Lisa Jung," she stammered, disconcertingly. Things were certainly starting to become even more freaky. She knew that Jennifer and Sarah were double cousins. In fact, Jennifer and Sarah were dating a pair of twins."Who... Who are your parents?"

"Well, Lisa, Calvin and Sarah are my parents," explained the third boy, "while Marty Sr and Jennifer are Marty's parents." Lisa's eyes certainly grew wide, as she could hardly believe what she just heard. "I, uh... We simply didn't mean to startle you. We'll leave you alone, if that's what you'd like. However, I'd just like to... get to know you more."

"You'd like to... get to know... more of me?" Lisa asked, startled. As the boy flashed a lopsided smile, she added, "Well, in that case, I... I share the same sentiment. I really should get some rest, though. Perhaps, tomorrow, we could do a little... something."

"That'd quite be my pleasure, Lisa," agreed the boy, softly. "By the way, I don't recall if I... introduced myself. Well, I'm Mike McFly. Alex is my twin brother, and Marty's my cousin. Look-alike double cousin, in fact. Well, I'd really better let you get some rest."

"It's been nice meeting you, Mike McFly," Lisa replied, as her lips curved into a smile. "I quite enjoyed meeting all of you, of course." Mike smiled back, as the group started to walk off. Was Mike really that interested in going on a date with her? Could this be the start of her good luck. "Have a great night!" she called out, to the departing crowd.

As Lisa stepped inside her cabin, a whole bunch of thoughts rather began to flood her mind. Was it quite possible that she _did_ travel into the future, and simply met the future offspring of her old friends? That certainly would also explain the radio station.


	5. Chapter 5

_August 23, 1986  
10:00 AM PDT_

"Wake up, you sleepyhead," urged a very familiar voice. Marty just turned around, as he didn't feel like waking up. "C'mon, Marty," insisted the voice. "I actually thought we should check out more of this you-know-what. The sun is shining, and the girls are up. It'd be a shame to sleep the whole day away, when there's a lot for us to... explore."

"All right, okay, fine, Calvin," mumbled Marty, as he began to stretch. Sometimes, his twin could be so persistent. Just as he opened his eyes, he realized how bright it was - as he ended up squinting. "It's a far cry from the terrible storm we had, last night."

"Yeah, it was so terrible," agreed Calvin, softly. "Even to this day, I really can't stand thunderstorms. It brings back too many bad memories of... Well, you know. It'll really be nice out, today. Perhaps, a little later on, we could actually all go for a little swim."

"That would be a lot of fun," cooed Sarah. "Well, I rather do wonder how Lisa made it through the storm. I mean, I've been so concerned about her. I quite know how your parents feel about... Y'know, we should maybe bring long a few snacks. I rather feel for her. Being very close to my own mother, I sure can't begin to imagine just how..."

"Well, I can," Calvin replied, softly. He blinked back tears, as he added, "I rather hope that her mother wasn't _murdered_. Not that her death sure wouldn't still be tragic, otherwise - but I just... Well, having lost my own father through murder - I really..."

"I understand what you mean, buddy," Marty replied, as he threw his arms around his twin and counterpart. "That asshole, Biff Tannen, had murdered your father - and, as if that wasn't enough, he had the audacity to force your mother into marrying him!"

"Well, it's all in the past," Calvin replied, swallowing. "There's no sense in dwelling over what happened in another world... a world that, hopefully, simply no longer exists. At the very moment, though, I'm more concerned about Lisa. She reminds me of Amanda Martini - who, as you might recall, was also screwed over by the foster care system."

"Oh, yeah, you did tell me about Amanda," Sarah replied, softly. "She was that visitor from another world, right? The world where..." As Calvin nodded, she added, "I really question the foster care system, if Lisa was actually being abused in one of those..."

"It'd only be right for us to help her," Marty agreed, softly. "She made us promise not to tell anyone, so... I'm sure that Mom and Dad would be very happy to help, but... I wonder what we're gonna do, when the week is over. We cannot just abandon her!"

"Yeah, you're simply right about that," Jennifer replied, softly. "When I become a child psychologist, I hope that I... Being a social worker was my second option, but I... The thing is, I hope I can do something to... to improve the whole social services system. I mean, it's inexcusable that stuff like this should be allowed to happen. It's not right."

"Yeah, it's a real outrage," fumed Marty, as he began to ball his fists. "There's nothing that disgusts me more than... than child abuse! It just makes me feel real sick, in fact, thinking of how some people can be so heartless as to... Those people are bastards!"

"Try to calm down, Marty," insisted Calvin, softly - as he placed his hands on his twin's shoulders. "I understand that you're feeling upset, and I can... Of course, as I myself am a victim of child abuse... Still, getting worked up isn't quite gonna solve anything."

"Yeah, right, okay," mumbled Marty, as he took in a deep breath. "Well, we do have a week to figure out how we're rather gonna... Well, we definitely should pack up a few snacks. If either of you girls have an extra bathing suit, she would... Well, she can go swimming with us. It'd only be right for us to... spend as much with her as possible."

"In fact, I did pack an extra bathing suit," Jennifer replied, smiling. Marty simply threw his arm around his girlfriend, as he felt very overjoyed. He desperately wished to help the sad young girl, and to protect her. "I actually agree that we should include Lisa."

oooooooooo

"What a weird dream," muttered Lisa, as she woke up. She rather had a time believing that the strange occurrence she encountered last night really would be more than just a dream. In another sense, though, it sure seemed too real to be a dream. She began to wonder if she might be going crazy. That would be the most plausible explanation.

"Up next," announced the disc jockey on the radio, "will be a recent hit by Huey Lewis and The News, called Hip to be Square. Also, we'll be hearing Kashmir by Led Zeppelin - a hit from about eleven years ago. This is KIRP, your rock and roll variety station."

Lisa closed her eyes, as she tried to take in what she heard. She seemed to be back in the year 1986, judging from what the disc jockey just said. However, she just couldn't seem to shake off the feeling that something seemed to be... well, not entirely right.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Lisa swallowed, just as she went to answer the door. She rather hoped that it wasn't some authority-type people, coming to take her away. She also couldn't quite seem to shake the image of the brunette twins from her mind - along with the McFly _triplets_. Could all those people actually be real?

"Hi, Lisa," greeted a soft masculine voice, as Lisa opened the door. She swallowed, as she saw her two old friends - along with the McFly _twins_. "How are you? We sure hope that you... It really was a terrible thunderstorm we had, last night - wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was just awful," Lisa agreed, as she beckoned the quartet inside. "I suppose the polite thing for me to do - would be to offer you... some snacks. I sure don't have anything left, though. I really was gonna do some grocery shopping, a little later on."

"That's okay, Lisa," replied the other McFly twin, softly. "In fact, we quite figured that you might just be... feeling a little hungry. We brought over some Oreo cookies, some Fritos, and some cans of Diet Pepsi. Last night, we couldn't help but... Well, we simply wanted to check on you - but our parents wouldn't've been too happy with us just..."

"Your parents really wouldn't want you being out in the rain, right?" Lisa asked, softly. As the boys nodded, she added, "My mother was the same way. Man, I simply cannot began to tell you how much I miss her. I mean, I get so lonesome - when I think of..."

"I understand how you feel, Lisa," whispered the first McFly twin. "I do remember how I felt, when my father... my first adoptive father... was murdered. I sure wasn't even five, and I... At any rate, I can really sympathize with what... you're going through."

"Which one are you?" Lisa asked, nervously. "Are you Marty or Calvin? I sure think it's a... Well, I sure haven't had the pleasure of meeting too many sets of twins - and I... It's rather a shame that the two of you were even separated. When I was younger, I often wondered what having a twin was like. I thought it would be rather awesome."

"That's Calvin," Sarah replied, as she placed her arm around the McFly boy. "He is the one that had quite a devastating life. We met a little over two months ago, in fact. At any rate, we'd all certainly like to help you. The boys are just as eager to help you."

"That is so awesome," gasped Lisa, as tears came to her eyes. She felt very touched by the concern of her old friends and the McFly twins. "I just, uh... I sure don't know how to thank you. I just... I..." Lisa couldn't say another word, as she began to cry.

"There's no need for you to reciprocate," Jennifer whispered, softly - as she drew Lisa towards her. "We're doing this, because we just... Well, we care about you. The boys also care about you. We didn't tell anyone else about you, and we... I'm very sorry to hear how the foster care system has treated you. I don't think that it's right, and...."

"Jenn is right, Lisa," agreed Sarah. "You were a great friend of ours, and it is a shame that we... that we really ended up losing touch. Perhaps, God could've planned for us to come here... when we did. Well, we wanted to spend much of the day with you."

"That is so sweet," replied Lisa, as she lifted up her tear-stained face. "I simply knew I could trust you. I mean, I... It's sure been quite a long time, in fact, since anyone has shown me such an act of kindness. I'm sorry that I went all emotional on you, but I..."

"There's sure no need to apologize," replied Jennifer, as she reached for a tissue. She used it to wipe Lisa's eyes, as she added, "It's perfectly understandable. If you simply wanted to go for a swim... Well, I have an extra bathing suit. I mean, it'll sure be fun! In fact, we just wanted to spend as much of the week with you - as we possibly can."

"What about your family, though?" Lisa asked, concerned. "It's rather sweet of you to care about me, like this. Still, I... Well, you sure were planning to spend the week with your family, and... I cannot ask you to neglect your family, just so you can spend..."

"It's of no real inconvenience to us, Lisa," Marty replied, softly. "I mean, we could still spend a lot of time with..." Just then, there was a knock on the door. Lisa swallowed, as she felt worried of who was there. "Lisa, why don't you, uh... go get the door?"

"Right, uh, Marty," Lisa replied, swallowing. She sure felt panicky, as she worried that she might've been found out. She certainly had no desire to be sent to another foster home. As she opened the door, though, she could hardly believe her eyes. It was the brunette twins, along with the McFly _triplets_. Could she be starting to go insane?

"Feel free to come in, I guess," Lisa replied, as she stepped to the side. As the quintet stepped inside, Lisa really found herself feeling faint. As the five boys glanced at each other, they all began to faint. While the girls all looked quite startled, they didn't faint.


	6. Chapter 6

_August 23, 1986/2016  
11:30 AM PDT_

Lisa, along with each of the other girls, managed to catch one of the McFly boys - just before their heads landed on the wooden ground. She just felt so dazed, as she could hardly believe what all was happening. Momentarily, all the girls were simply silent - as they each tended to a McFly boy, as if they were acting in perfect synchronization.

"Great Scott!" breathed Jennifer, as she was the first to break the silence. "I certainly can't believe what I'm seeing. This is just totally... unreal." Turning to Lisa, she asked, "Well, Lisa, do you happen to know these... other people? It just seems as if they..."

"I met them, uh, last night," Lisa replied, very nervously. Would the other girls end up blaming _her_ for what just happened? "I, uh... Well, I certainly don't know what is going on here. I was starting to think it was all just a dream. Meeting them, I mean."

"Just a dream?" asked one of the brunette twins, as she looked wounded. "Well, I find our current situation to be very unsettling - but, uh... Perhaps, we should go around - and just introduce ourselves. My name is Stephanie Stebbs - and this is my twin sister, Stacy. Lisa is tending to Mike, while Stacy and I are tending to... Alex and Marty Jr."

"McFly," added the other brunette twin. "Mike and Alex are twins, while Marty Jr here is really a... look-alike cousin. Not surprisingly, they often get mistaken for triplets. At any rate, I'm dating Alex - who I am tending to. Stephanie here is dating... Marty Jr."

"Whoa, hold the phone!" gasped Sarah, stunned. "I can't believe what I'm hearing. In fact, it rather appears as if... Did you say Marty McFly Jr?" As Stephanie nodded, she added, "I can't believe this. My name's Sarah Parker - and this is my cousin, Jennifer."

"Sarah? Jennifer?" asked Stephanie, stunned. "Well, I must admit, you really do look a lot like the Sarah and Jennifer we know - except that... Well, you just look too young. Also, Sarah has blond hair - unless, of course, you dyed your hair. It sure looks a little like... Well, no offence - but your hair looks a little unnatural. It looks a bit... orange."

"Well, I regret dyeing my hair," Sarah replied, softly. "I'm just not very sure of what is going on here - but it really does seem... Come to think of it, I recall Calvin mentioning how... Well, he did mention about our future children being called... Mike and Alex."

"Does the name Dr. Emmett Brown, uh, really mean anything to you?" asked Jennifer. Lisa simply couldn't, for the life of her, think of anyone with that name. Stephanie and Stacy just nodded. "I'm not sure how to say this, but... he invented a time machine."

Lisa gasped, as she rather couldn't believe what she heard. She glanced at Stephanie and Stacy, who looked to be just as baffled. Under ordinary circumstances, she really might've figured that her old friends went off their rockers. However, this sure wasn't an ordinary circumstances - and, in fact, it might just explain the strange happenings.

"A time machine?" Stephanie asked, rolling her eyes. "Get out of town! There's no way that... Granted, Dr. Brown might be quite a genius scientist - and he simply did a lot to contribute to modern technology. Still, there's no way he invented... a time machine."

"Actually, Steph," replied Stacy, "as outrageous as the... the story... might sound... I rather can't think of any other plausible explanation to describe... this. The others are all dressed up in eighties fashions, and... Perhaps, we might all just be dreaming this."

"You guys really don't know?" Jennifer asked, stunned. "Doc and Chris came here, not long before we did. I wonder if they could've... done something to the cabin. It simply seems... Perhaps, this wasn't something they did... intentionally. They're usually very careful about... mucking around with the space-time continuum. This really seems..."

"Listen to the radio," suggested Lisa, blinking. "As the radio station takes a little break from playing music... Well, you'll see that it's the year 1986. I sure have no idea what is going on here... or just who this Dr. Emmett Brown guy is... but I think Jennifer..."

"It's Kashmir," Stephanie replied, softly. "By Led Zeppelin. Well, I know this song came out in the seventies. Still, it doesn't exactly... Well, I rather hope that the boys are all right. All five of them, I mean. I'm still a little skeptical of this time travel thing, but..."

"In the meantime, how about really having a little... snack?" suggested Sarah, as she pulled into one of the bags. She pulled out a big bag of M&Ms, as she added, "I really think a little chocolate treat should rather help calm the nerves. Why don't we lay the boys on the mattress. That way, as they wake up... I'll pour the candy into a bowl."

"Sure, I suppose so," replied Stephanie, as she dragged Marty Jr to the mattress. "I'm really hoping that it isn't a..." Her eyes grew wide, as she gasped, "Tan M&Ms? Where are the blue M&Ms? Well, our parents told us they really used to have... tan M&Ms."

"Holy shit!" gasped Stacy, as she took a closer look at the bag of candy. "If this really is the eighties... Well, it'll sure be a dream come true. Sometimes, we quite feel a little out of place in our era... We all simply prefer rock and roll over that... that rap crap."

"I absolutely detest rap," agreed Stephanie, quite vehemently. "Well, I suppose some of the rap from the 1980s isn't so bad - but I just... The thing is, I really hate gangsta rap! We all do, in fact. After all, it's not even... Rap doesn't even have a melody. The thing is... If, somehow, we really did end up in the 1980s... That'd be just awesome!"

"Welcome to the year 1986," Lisa commented, in a near whisper. She quite wondered if it was possible to visit 2016, once again. Perhaps, she could just find out something about her own future. It might be interesting. "Well, I guess I'd better tend to Mike."

oooooooooo

"Mom?" Marty Jr asked, as he felt quite disoriented. His back felt rather sore, and the sight was very blurry. He tried to think of where he was, and he simply had a strange feeling that something was quite out of place. Where exactly could he be? Did he end up being knocked out? It really didn't seem as if he was at home. "Mom, is that you?"

"There, there, now," called out a soft feminine voice. "Just relax. You've been asleep for almost half an hour." Marty Jr tried to look around, but he couldn't quite make out where he was. The room was very dark. It seemed as if something covered his eyes.

"I had a horrible nightmare," mumbled Marty Jr, as he was still dazed. "I dreamed that I was just... planning to visit a cabin. My cousins, along with our girlfriends, were with me. After we stepped inside, we saw two guys who... looked like us. It was terrible."

"Well, you're safe and sound," assured the feminine voice, as she placed her hand on his forehead. Marty Jr wasn't sure of whether to feel relieved, or not. He still couldn't figure out why he felt so stiff and sore. He really couldn't think of what he was doing, that would cause him to end up in this condition. "Here in the old abandoned cabin."

"Abandoned cabin?" cried out Marty Jr, just as he bolted up. He realized that he was, in fact, wearing a blindfold. He simply felt afraid to take it off. "What's going on here? I'm feeling so... so scared. Why am I wearing a blindfold, and... What's all going on?"

"Just try to relax, Junior," suggested the girl, as she touched his shoulder. "I'm not so sure of how to really explain everything, but... Well, I'm your mother - but from thirty years ago. Those two guys you saw... Well, they were your father and your uncle."

"Uncle Calvin," added another girl. "Everything will be fine, dear. I'm not quite sure of just what's going on, either - but... Well, don't be too alarmed - when you see that... there are four guys who look like you. This really is unsettling for me, too - but... I do think this cabin is a sort of... time portal. Even the radio station seems to confirm..."

"Next up is a tune from just a little over a decade ago," announced a disc jockey, "by Styx, called Suite Madame Blue. We'll also hear from Sammy Hagar - with a tune from just two years ago, I Can't Drive 55. This is KIRP, your rock and roll variety station."

"Whoa, this really is heavy," breathed Marty Jr. With some apprehension, he took off his blindfold. He blinked, as he glanced around the room. What he saw was shocking - as he saw five girls, along with _four_ boys who bore a strong resemblance to him.

"You were the first to come to," explained Stephanie, softly. "The others are quite still out. Anyway, just look on the bright side. Somehow, it just appears as if we ended up in our... our favourite decade. Your parents are the same age as us, and it's rather... Apparently, your Aunt Sarah dyed her hair - as she really wanted to look more like..."

"I wanted to look more like my cousin," explained Sarah, softly. "I was also quite tired of all the 'dumb blonde' jokes. Perhaps, I was just being a little overly sensitive - but I just... Jennifer and I were always so close - and, at times, we're more like... sisters."

"I dyed my hair, too," explained Lisa, softly. "You see, I'm a good old friend to... your mother and your aunt. The thing is, I'm a natural redhead - but I dyed my hair brown, in order to... to escape detection. You see, I don't want social services to find out..."

"Why don't you have some bona fide eighties M&Ms, Marty?" suggested Stephanie, as she handed a bowl of candy to her boyfriend. "There are no blue M&Ms in here. There are plenty of tan ones, though. When the other boys wake up, we can... I quite have a good feeling that we're in for a... a very exciting week. This really is... astonishing."

Marty Jr swallowed, as he reached for a handful of candy. While he still felt so dazed, the idea of being in the 1980s struck him as exciting. There sure were plenty of times, in fact, when he envied his parents' generation. Still, he felt just a little apprehensive.


	7. Chapter 7

_August 23, 1986/2016  
12:30 PM PDT_

"What the hell has happened here?" asked Marty, just as he came to. He tried to look around - and everything was simply so dark, he was quite unable to see anything. He then realized that he was blindfolded. "Where am I?" mumbled Marty, as he really felt too afraid to remove the blindfold. "I... I remember seeing three other guys who..."

"Everything will simply be fine, Marty," replied a soft feminine voice. "While I still don't understand what all is going on... Well, apparently, this cabin that we discovered has turned into a... a time portal. As a result, we have some visitors... from the future."

"My cousin is quite right," added another girl. "The thing is, you and Calvin saw three boys who bore a... a strong resemblance to you two. After that, all five of you went into shock - and you passed out. You're really the last of the boys to be coming to."

"The boys are our future son and nephews," added the first girl, who Marty began to recognize as Jennifer. "Our son is Marty Jr, and the other boys are Mike and Alex. At least, that's how they really introduced themselves. When I remove the blindfold, try not to panic. Wow! You were out for nearly an hour. It's hard to believe that you..."

"Whoa, this sure is heavy!" breathed Marty, as he tried to take in what he heard. "So this is a..." Slowly, he began to take off his blindfold. As he opened his eyes, he quite realized that the girls weren't kidding. "I don't believe this. My son? My nephews?"

"Hi, uh, Marty," replied one of the brunette twins, nervously. "I'm Stephanie Stebbs - and here is my twin sister, Stacy. I'm dating your son, Marty Jr - while Stacy is dating with Alex. Mike isn't currently dating anyone. I'm not sure of what's going on, but..."

"Hi, Dad," greeted one of the other McFly boys, softly. "I'm your son, Marty Jr. It's so interesting... to be meeting you... at my age. Alex and Mike are really my cousins and best friends, but we simply do often get mistaken for triplets. At any rate, I've always wanted to visit the 1980s. In fact, I sometimes... Well, I quite envy your generation."

"Why is that?" asked Marty, as he could hardly believe what he heard. In fact, there was a part of him that rather wouldn't've minded living in the future - especially after discovering the hoverboard. "I've been to 2015 before, once. I thought it was cool."

"The hoverboard sure is awesome," replied Marty Jr, softly, "as well as the acid cap. I can't stand a lot of the new music, though. I especially despise that rap crap! Retards attempting poetry is what it is. The 1980s has plenty of great rock and roll, though."

"That's right," added another McFly boy. "Don't get me wrong. There are some things about our era that we like. However, it's just... In the '80s, that was when teens just liked to have fun - and they liked for their music to be loud. I quite love bands like Def Leppard, Van Halen, Motley Crue, Twisted Sister, and stuff like that. It's great stuff!"

"You can still listen to that music, though," pointed out Marty, confused. "In the same way as we can still listen to '50s music, today. If anything, you have more options. In fact, I'm sure that good music didn't end with this decade. Just think of how you..."

"Yeah, that's true," admitted the McFly boy, sighing. "I mean, it's just that... Well, the attitude that some members of your generation just have of us younger ones listening to 'your' music is... Well, they don't like the fact that we're listening to 'their' music."

"Really?" asked Marty, stunned. "Well, that quite doesn't sound like a good attitude to have. Music should really know no boundaries, after all. I rather hope to think that I'm not one of those people - or Calvin, Jennifer, or Sarah. I'd really hate to think that we grow to... to become those people. I think it's awesome that you enjoy 'our' music."

"No, don't worry," replied the McFly boy, softly. "I mean, you've all sure been nothing but supportive - and, for that, we're sure grateful. It certainly means no fighting over the car radio, and the living room stereo is always tuned to the classic rock station."

"I can't quite believe this," Lisa commented, sighing. Passing a bowl of M&Ms to Marty, she asked, "How about some candy?" Marty flashed his new friend a lopsided smile, as he grabbed a handful. "Since all of us are awake, what do you think we should do?"

"We should properly introduce ourselves," suggested the McFly boy. "My name is Mike McFly. This is my twin brother, Alex - and this is our cousin, Marty Jr. It does still quite seem uncanny, thinking of how we all... look alike. The Stebbs girls already introduced themselves, if I remember correctly. Well, I'm the only one here without a girlfriend."

"And I'm the only one here without a boyfriend," Lisa added, with a slight smile. "Even though the circumstances might be... more than a little unusual... Well, it's simply nice to meet all of you. Well, I am feeling a little hungry. How about having a little lunch?"

"That'd sure be awesome," Marty replied, smiling. "We have some Oreo cookies, some Fritos, and some cans of Diet Pepsi. We even brought along a twelve-pack, so there's enough for everyone to have two cans. Well, does that sound fine with all of you?"

"We brought along snacks, too," added Marty Jr, smiling. "We packed a bunch of BLT sandwiches. They do keep fresh in the thermo-boxes, and they also stay at the right temperature. We brought a twelve-case of Pepsi Perfect, as well. It quite tastes just like regular Pepsi, but there's the fact that it's fortified with vitamins and minerals."

"That simply sounds awesome," Marty replied, flashing a lopsided smile. "Y'know, I've met you lot before. Well, not the girls - but it... In January of 2006. That's ten and a half years ago, from your perspective. From ours, it was only... seven months ago."

"I was there, too," added Calvin, softly. "We actually made ourselves look old, so you wouldn't remember. Anyway, you children were so adorable - and I do remember how you all loved Led Zeppelin. Are you boys still fans of the band? They were awesome!"

"Yeah, we still like Led Zeppelin," Alex replied, smiling, "as do the girls. They were such innovative musicians, and... They're rock legends! Well, I can't quite believe this. I still can't get my head around the idea that... that time travel is very real. While you were still sleeping, Mom and Aunt Jennifer filled me in on the... It's just so hard to believe."

"Perhaps, we could all just go to a Led Zeppelin concert," Marty Jr suggested, smiling. "I mean, with time travel simply being possible and all. I heard that 1972 was the best year to catch them, as it was before Robert Plant's voice gave out. That'd be cool!"

"Well, I must admit, the idea does sound real tempting," Marty replied, smiling. "I have a good feeling, though, that Doc sure wouldn't... Well, he wouldn't exactly be so keen on the idea. I mean, time travel really isn't something you can just play around with."

"Yeah, Marty's right," agreed Calvin. "I mean, I also like your idea. However, we have to be quite careful - when we comes to time travel. Otherwise, we might create a time paradox. Which could cause a chain reaction that would unravel the very fabric of the space-time continuum, and destroy the entire universe. It wouldn't be... pleasant."

"Whoa, this is heavy!" gasped Marty Jr, as Mike and Alex nodded. Marty couldn't help but chuckle by how his future son quite took after him. It really was a far cry from the insecure wimp that he saw on his brief trip to 2015. "Well, in that case, I guess it's..."

"At any rate, I suppose we might as well simply get some fuel inside of us," suggested Alex, as he reached for some packages. "Come to think of it, if we're quite in the year 1986, then how do we... As much as I enjoy the idea, I'm a little worried that we..."

"Wait until sunset, perhaps?" Lisa suggested, softly. "I mean, last night, I quite ended up in the year 2016. I'm not sure of how, but... We could use my radio to gauge what year we're in. You know, I did enjoy some of the future music that I've heard. I simply enjoyed some of the songs from the '90s that I've heard. It's just a... It's awesome."

"Radio?" Marty asked, as he glanced at the portable radio against the wall. "This really is a very good station. They're playing Working for the Weekend by Loverboy. I enjoy the song very much. So, anyway, what's this deal about the radio? How could we..."

"Well, last night," Lisa explained, nervously, "it appeared as if my radio was picking up radio signals from the year 2016. The radio station I was listening to really announced itself as 'playing the greatest hits from the seventies, the eighties, and the nineties'."

"Great Scott!" gasped Marty, stunned. "I mean, this really is heavy. Well, for now, we might as well have lunch. After that, we could decide on what to do. It's quite possible that we... that we may have to contact Doc. I'm not quite sure of how, though - since we don't have any... Although, we might have no choice but to... This really is weird."

"Oh, yeah, you guys don't have cellphones," commented Stephanie. "That's one thing I really would miss about 2016, I'll admit. I mean, it's handy to have a mobile phone to keep on you. It actually makes keeping in touch with people a lot easier, and all that."

"It sure sound like a very neat thing to have," agreed Marty, nodding. Turning to Lisa, he added, "I'm sorry that you got dragged into all this. I do feel somewhat responsible for this, even though... Well, I suppose we might just as well start serving the food."

Marty sighed, as he and his future son stood up. This certainly was a very interesting phenomenon. It also simply felt nice to see that his son was more confident, and took better care of his appearances. He also felt tempted to ask them questions about the future, but knew how Doc felt about that. This sure would be one interesting week.


	8. Chapter 8

_August 23, 1986/2016  
1:30 PM PDT_

Lisa smiled, as she glanced around the cabin. It felt good to actually be able to spend time with some friends, including two friends from her childhood. She also quite found the idea of being surrounded by five Michael J Fox look-alikes to be rather thrilling.

"Well, this has been a real good lunch," commented Marty Jr, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "This certainly is one strange phenomenon, but... Well, I sure must admit that I sort of enjoy this. I mean, to be rather honest, I do sometimes feel a little disgruntled with my generation. Sometimes, I just wish that I could be a teenager of the 1980s."

"You rather feel that way?" asked Marty Sr, seeming a little surprised. "I mean, I think it's awesome that you enjoy our music - as well as the movies and TV of our time. Still, you guys have cool things like... like hoverboards. I think it'd be quite cool to have..."

"Well, not all the music of the future is that bad," Marty Jr replied, sighing. "I mean, I do quite enjoy bands like Adelitas Way, Disturbed, and Avenged Sevenfold. So there is still some good rock. Still, it seems like too many people would rather listen to rap."

"I don't like rap, either," Mike agreed, nodding. "I don't like how it seems like being a rock fan isn't as cool as... as it used to be. Also, there's very little good on TV that I actually enjoy watching. I rather hate how big reality shows have gotten. You even have crap like American Idol and X Factor - which are, basically, karaoke contests."

"Yeah, you guys had awesome shows," Alex added. "I love shows like Family Ties and The Cosby Show. You guys also had rather cool cartoons. Granted, My Little Pony did make a comeback - with Friendship is Magic. Still, I do think the eighties were cooler."

"Well, I suppose we should be flattered," Marty Sr commented, softly. "Still, I wish we could have things like hoverboards and flying cars. Also, it would be very nice to have shoes with power laces, and I think the acid cap looks very nice. Psychedelic, even."

Lisa smiled, as she glanced at the cap that was on Marty Jr's head. Indeed, she sure wished for a cap like that. She could not understand why the boys from 2016 wished to live in the 1980s. If anything, the future seemed to have more exciting things.

"Yeah, that's why I really love this cap," Marty Jr replied, smiling. "Well, I suppose we should stop complaining about the future. While I enjoy hair metal and arena rock the best, I also love much of the newer rock. Y'know, we went to our first concert - when we were thirteen. Mike, Alex and I went to see the Foo Fighters. It was awesome."

"Well, I have no idea who the Foo Fighters are," Marty Sr replied, smiling. "Or some of the other bands that you've mentioned. Y'know, there are times when I do feel regret that... that I was never able to go to a Led Zeppelin concert. Sometimes, I quite envy those who were able to see them. Therefore, I really understand how you guys feel."

"I never got to go to any rock concert," Lisa commented, sighing. "It just feels odd to think of how my cabin turned into a... a time portal. Y'know, I'd quite like to see more of... of 2016. Perhaps, I could even move there. That way, social services would..."

"I don't think Doc is gonna agree to that," Calvin interjected, shaking his head. "You really don't _belong _in the future. It would just be a major risk to the space-time continuum to let you do that. Y'know, Marty and I would be happy to help you out."

"As would Sarah and I," Jennifer added, softly. "We're both very sorry to hear about your situation, and I don't quite think it was right for your foster parents to treat you the way they did. Still, I don't think that moving to the future is the answer. After all, where would you live? I mean, you really would have to have some sort of identity."

"I can't help but feel amused by the irony," Sarah added, chuckling. "Our future sons wish they lived in the past, while Lisa is considering moving to the future. I guess the grass really is greener on the other side. Anyway, Lisa, I do also want to help you."

"Well, it's so sweet of you guys to want to help," Lisa replied, in a near whisper. "Still, I'm simply afraid that they're just gonna place me in another foster home - one where they don't give a shit about me. Also, just what does 'Doc' have to do with all this?"

"Doc..." Calvin started to say. "Dr. Emmett Brown - and Chris Brown, for that matter - believe in being cautious of just how time travel is used. The thing is, Chris and I came from a world that was... dystopian. Some guy, named Biff Tannen, simply managed to use time travel to... to make himself rich. Biff then turned this world into a... a dump."

"Well, I sure have no idea who this Biff Tannen is," Lisa replied, "but I promise that I'm not gonna use time travel to make myself rich. I simply wish to just get out of this time period, so that the social services people won't be able to... to find me. That's all!"

"I didn't mean _you_ would do that," Calvin explained, softly. "I simply meant, after Chris and I had escaped from that world, Chris - and Doc - is really gonna be... At any rate, time travel is not a toy. It's not something that one can just play around with."

"Yeah, I suppose so," Lisa replied, sighing. "I could simply try talking to Chris and Doc, later on. Anyway, why don't you tell me about the... the world that you came from?"

"Doc and Chris aren't here," Calvin replied. "Although, they were here - a few weeks earlier. As for the world that I came from... I don't like to think about it, too much. It was the world that I spent most of my life in, granted - but I wouldn't want to..."

"Return to it?" Lisa asked. Calvin nodded. "Oh, I am terribly sorry. I remember reading 1984 for school. Y'know, that book by George Orwell? It was real terrifying. That book has given me such nightmares. Was that world anything like that, by any chance?"

"Well, not quite," Calvin replied, quietly. "Basically, crime really was rampant - and Biff created all these pollution-causing devices. Also, Biff killed my father - and married my mother. Biff really treated all of us, including my mother, like shit. That's why it is very painful for me to remember that place. Biff quite ended up making my life a living hell."

"Wow! That's even worse than I thought!" Lisa exclaimed, as tears filled her eyes. Of course, she really felt grief over her mother's death - but, at least, her mother hadn't been murdered. "I had no idea that... that your life was that bad. That's horrible!"

"I did manage to survive," Calvin commented, sighing. "But, yeah, it really wasn't fun. It was quite hard for me to remain optimistic, when so many things were going wrong. I had no idea what I would do with my life, once I graduated from boarding school."

"Yeah, I'm quite glad you were able to escape," Lisa replied, softly. "Of course, my life wasn't as bad as yours - and, if I quite had any idea of what you went through... Still, I sure dread the idea of of going to another foster home. I'm really so sick and tired of being told that that I'm a worthless person who would... never amount to anything."

"Biff used to say the same stuff to me," Calvin replied, as tears filled his eyes. "I quite dreaded going home... to Biff's Pleasure Paradise, that is... for the holidays. The only reason why I even bothered to come home was because of Mom. I really loved her."

"I never knew any of that stuff!" Mike gasped. "I never realized just how hard of a life you had, Dad. I mean, I knew you were adopted - but you never really wanted to talk about your life, from before you finally connected with your... your biological family."

"Yes, Dad," Alex added, shaking his head. "I've always deducted that you didn't have a very good life, growing up - but I never really knew about the... the specifics of it."

"Actually, I wasn't really adopted," Calvin pointed out, quietly. "Biff Tannen never had any real interest in us children. After all, he was simply after my mother - and, most of the time, we kids were at a boarding school. 'Being adopted' was just a cover story."

"Ah, I think I get it," Mike replied, sighing. "After all, you couldn't exactly tell the public that you came from... from another world. They might just think you were very crazy, and maybe even... lock you up. I certainly see why you would need a cover story."

"Yeah, this is just... baffling," Alex added. "Granted, I feel bad about what happened to you - but the fact that my father... is from another world. It really astounds me."

"Yeah, Uncle Calvin," Marty Jr added, "this is just so..." He glanced at his watch, then added, "We should start heading back. We'd like to spend some time with our family. I think we could meet back here at around eight o'clock or so. How does that sound?"

"That's a good idea," Calvin agreed. "Come to think of it, I wonder if our older selves remember... being in here, with you guys. Man, this is rather making my head spin. I think we should probably start heading back, as well. Will you be okay here, Lisa?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Lisa replied, smiling. "Thank you for keeping me company. It's been a long time, since I was able to do something like this. You are all wonderful friends."

Lisa felt very touched, as everyone smiled and waved at her. She watched on, as her friends started to step out of the cabin. She quite noticed the scenery shifting, as the visitors from 2016 were being transported back to the future. The sight was amazing.

After everyone was gone, Lisa flopped onto her mattress. She hoped that her friends would be able to help her. She still wished to move to 2016, though - as she really felt that the future would be much more interesting. Besides, after thirty years, her social worker would have stopped looking for her. She felt that she'd be safer in the future.


End file.
